resident evil:zero patient
by walkoflife2254
Summary: a year before the infamous raccoon city, there was an incident where a small town found big succsess...but paid a terrible price. young Zackery jarrisk just got done with his first year of college when thrown into the madness that is autumn's harvest. now he must escape with whoever he can save from this nightmare
1. a friendly face

Chapter 1

a friendly face

the train pulled into Appleton station at4: 35pm, right on was the last train for the first day for the new touring season for autumn's harvest. It was a peaceful town that came into a new discovery that the world went crazy over the new type of tree..the ever-fire pine. A tree that appears burn on an everlasting blaze of glory, throughout the four seasons. The trees have brought thousands of tourists that not only spend money, but make the tourist destination the most popular for the past six months. The groups of people came out of the red and green train named "the Appleton express"

"mommy, can we go see the trees?" a little boy said to his young mother as he was running around her, the mother nodded as the young boy's face lit up.

The last person to come out was a rather strange person, a young man wearing a black leather jacket, a black t shirt with big white letters "don't ask" black leather gloves, blue jeans and black boots. He had a blue dufflebag slung behind the left side of his back that held close. He took off his sunglasses "wow, this place actually is pretty picturesque" the young man said with confusion as he walked off of the platform, there he saw the quaint places that were built before the tourist traps. The town in itself from the young man's research over had fifteen thousand eight hundred and fourteen people, the town obviously grew in popularity the city folks that came in and actually made the towns old residents seem rather uncomfortable. "OK so where is the green leaf motel?" he said looking around the area, thinking that the train station was near all of the hotels but he sadly did not see the building. As he walked off of the station and too the street, he heard the hustle and bustle of the tourist attractions, the screaming children and what sounded like obnoxious polka and country hybrid music. The town was active and the people were friendly...something young man was very foreign to, coming from a city that was always go go go

"green leaf...green leaf..." he said out loud till he felt a tap on his shoulder, the fear went through his heart as he turned around quickly only to see what appeared to be a cop. The cop had a beige outfit on, matching his dark brown hair that actually was cut in the style of a crew cut. His brown eyes were confused as he looked at Zack. "i just got here..."

"umm I didn't mean to startle you sir, I just overheard at the train station that you are actually lost...if you would like to..i could take you to where you need to go" the man said with what appeared to be a heavy southern accent. "shall we go sir?" the young man nodded as he started to walk with him. The two were walking the sidewalk. "so I never seen someone wear so much much black before during the summer.." the cop said trying to feel out the young man.

"truth be told sir, I just hate showing a lot of skin….it makes me feel weird" he said as he walked past the many smiling people but not looking at them, not even with the man who was talking to him. "i actually came here for vacation, getting done with college is very rough" the young man just looked around as he was looking for some necessities "say, where would you go to eat in this town.."

"that would be Maggie's diner, tell ol' markie grasser sent you...she'll give you the "local's discount" OK?" the cop, known now as mark grasser smiled to the young man "so you know my name...what is yours?"

"Zack" the young man told mark, he was trying to look around more in order to find things "say officer, where would you recommend buying things like hygiene and personal care items"

mark pointed to Walt's drug store "just say ol mark sent you" he smiled to the Zack, starting to think that the young man was just a kid trying to get some calm "you can get many things soaps, snacks, basic odds and ends that can make your trip complete" after the two walked for three minutes they were met with a red, yellow and orange building "here you go, your lodging sir" he said as he raised his hand to show him

as the two were staring at the giant eyesore, Zack scratched his head "i though this place was called the green leaf, but it's called "the apple inn...why?" he looked at the mark, understanding Zack's confusion as he explained

"well, when the town started to pick up speed..the strokels decided to change the name and give the place a fresh coat of paint...they never missed a chance to get money"

the two walked into the hotel's lobby, it was a quaint cozy living room-Esqe vibe. The TV had on on some sort of game show. There was an old couple sitting in the chairs, the old woman saw the two walk in "oh sheriff martin, what can I do you for?" the old woman got up from her comfy living chair "what can I do you for..?"

"well as you can see with me Mabel, I have with me a young tourist here who actually had a reservation for a room, under your old name" Mark told the old woman "considering that he actually decided to stay here instead of the "heavenly knights" hotel, I think you can take care of him" mark said to her, giving her the hint to "play nice"

the old woman smiled "well why didn't you say so, EDDIE GET HIS BAG!" the old man got up and tried to take the bag off of Zack, only for him to dismissed by Zack "relax boy, he ain't gonna bite!" Mabel told him.

The awkwardness was secondary only to be eclipsed by the fact that the old man tried to grab him. A roaring feeling of fear and unease evident in his system, unaware it slightly shown in his face "that's fine, I can take it up there myself" Zack said nervously "i prefer to keep my bag with me. The old man didn't care and only went back to his chair. "so I have the money required for the four days..also the reservation confirmation slip". As he handed her the two-fifty and the confirmation letter "will that be all?" Zack asked the Mabel The old woman nodded as she put the cash register in then handed him the key.

Mabel looked at him and said with a suspicious tone "we do house keeping every day at noon, no loud music and breakfast is at seven thirty" the young man took the key and nodded. Mabel looked at the confused sheriff mark "i don't trust the kid, he is dressed one of those rockers with the crazy earring...and he has to have drugs in his bag!"

the sheriff looked unconvinced by the old woman's ludicrous statements "or he rather just wanted to handle his own bag" he said with a smile "if he does give you trouble than you can always give me a call.." the sheriff smiled as he excused himself.


	2. the young man's sanctuary

Chapter 2

the young man's sanctuary

as the door opened to the temporary home away from home, Zack was shocked at how modest and clean the room really was. He took a sigh a sigh of relief as he saw the one thing that that made him happy, that was his bathroom with the big white claw foot tub. He walked into the bathroom and sat on the foot of the tub and smiled "i am gonna be in here a lot" Zack had a love for the water, it was the place that made him the most safe, after all growing up it was like his sanctuary. Throughout the hellhole that is high school, middle school and elementary school

as he was unbuttoning he was putting the water into the tub a thought shot through his head "oh shit.." he said as he than looked in the room for a phone, after using a prepaid card..Zack called someone on the phone. After a few seconds of ringing "hey dad?..yeah I am at the hotel room, I will definitely be enjoying it here...it is so pretty.." he was listening to his dad talk until he knew it was time to respond "yeah dad, I'll call you every day….and I'll take lots of pics...and a t shirt" he softly chuckled as he then looked at the clock it was five thirty "hey dad, I'm gonna take a bath and get a bite to eat!" he softly smiled as he than said "i love you dad, have a good night" he hung up the phone and after a few seconds laid on the bed "i needed this so badly.."he said with an excited tone. His dad was someone who meant the world to him, it was four years ago when his dad told him that we was adopted and what happened next shocked the both of them. Zack did not care at all and no matter what...his dad was his dad..adopted or not.

It was around seventy twenty four when Zack came out of the bathroom...rubbing his hair with a towel, he was in a very good mood and as he was getting his clothes on and freshened up. as he heard the thunderous roar of his stomach, he decided that he was going to go to that restaurant that the sheriff brought up...he also decided to check in town to see if there was a place where he can get snacks and what not for himself. As he walked around going through his bag, he actually decided to put his CD player and the case of cds that he had on the desk next to a blank notebook and accordion folder. "maybe tonight, I'll just listen to my music later before bed. As Zack was setting stuff up, he saw something at the corner of his eye. He looked out his window and just stared outside for a few seconds "what was that..." Zack thought to himself. "I'm seeing things again..i thought I just saw a child" he shook his head and then decided to just get ready to get some food. As he put on his boots, he kept thinking that he saw a little girl…

as he was about to leave, he looked at the window confused "it's nothing" he grabbed his gloves off the table by the door and left.

As he was walking down the stairs, he overheard the sounds of a person talking through one of the doors of the room. Normally he wouldn't ease-drop, but something about this caught his attention. He heard two voices

"remember it is important that this goes off without any issue, after all..we need all of the research we can get..." a stern voice said as he was talking to a second party. Zack was confused by what was being said "all you just got to do is…."

"what are you doing?!" Mabel suddenly said as she was looking at Zack with confusion. The old woman was obviously suspicious of Zack, it wasn't bad enough that he thought he was a strange person all together, now the woman thinks he's an ease dropper. "young man, I hope you weren't trying to spying on that young couple inside trying to make love…." she saw Zack's face instantly lit up due to embarrassment and than started to shame him "i knew it, you are a pervert you little.." all of a sudden what came out of the room was an older man, balding man with gray and obviously new to Mabel's attentions "who are you?! I don't remember checking you in" the old woman said as than the man slammed the door and locked it. "hey hey get out of there!" she screamed as he banged on the door. Zack took the time and sneak away, obviously the old bat had a new person to pick on. He left the hotel and proceeded to get away. It was going to be interesting to see what would happen when he got back.


	3. an awkward dinner

Chapter 3:

awkward dinner

Zack realized that he was going to have some issues when he returns to the hotel. He sighed as he decided to pick up some of his personal items and than grab some food. Killing a couple of hours and getting some things done. After going to the drug store, getting his personal hygiene items and some snacks for later. He felt his stomach grumble like a dryer full of baseballs, he actually walked a little bit looking for a place to eat till he saw that restaurant that the sheriff talked about. He decided to go in and inside was a nice sized group of locals inside of the homely looking restaurant "this is the place.." he said quietly to himself, as an older woman walked up to him

"it sure is, hi...well I can tell you are new to the area...i am mother Maggie….i am the waitress and the owner of the restaurant" she smiled at Zack, her smile was warm that in a way disengaged Zack in a small amount "well I can take your coat if you like, we can hang it up by the…." Zack waved his hand as she was trying to reach for his coat

"oh no no...it's fine, the sheriff told me about this place..." he was interrupt in mid sentence. It was better than the hotel as it was less awkward than the old couple.

"oh, then the sheriff got a liking to you then?" Maggie said as she moved some of her long salt and pepper hair out of the way of he face, hey golden brown eyes shining with happiness "yeah, the locals love it here they tend to stay out of the way of the tourist spots….they charge an arm and a leg for a decent meal" she shook her head as she looked down with disappointment "so let's get you a nice spot to sit...booth or table?" She asked taking a menu

"booth, a quiet booth" he replied real quickly "i just..."

"shy huh?" she asked in a slightly understanding tone. "i get it, the carver family's boy is just as shy...slightly odd, but still is a slight sweetheart" Maggie lead him to a table that was actually out of the way "here you go, so what can I get you?" she asked as she took out her pen and paper. As Zack opened the menu, she noticed that he was dragging his finger she instantly made a noise in saying don't get that "nope don't get that" Zack put his finger on the catfish "no, that would take too long" as Zack was getting nervous he put his fingers accidentally on the fried chicken "there ya go, I have to say..the best chicken in the area...we plan the chicken ahead of time because it's actually fried to order!" she smiled to him as she didn't ask what else he wanted "last thing...what would you like to drink?"

"water would be fine" Zack told her not really wanting soda as he never really agreed with it internally. As he waited for his food, he took off his gloves not to ruin them. Figuring that it would stain with the oil "well..i didn't expect to have fried chicken today..." he said as he than noticed the corner of his eye Maggie as she put down a basket of bread and a glass of water. He nodded in thanks as he than grabbed a roll of bread to eat. As he began to eat, he was thinking that they were too nice here...maybe it was because he mentioned the sheriff...who knows. As he started to eat, he than heard the sound of a familiar voice

"well, I'm glad you took my suggestion" it was the sheriff, this time he was actually in civilian clothes. Just a red black plaid long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. "may I join you?" he asked Zack as he wanted to eat with with him. Zack nodded and with soft smile he sat down across from him. "i take it Maggie. got you to order the fried chicken...got your bread and everything there.."

"yeah but I gotta be honest with you, I sorta just wanted a burger...something simple, you know?" Zack said as he was actually talking to a man who seemed to actually get through his nervousness.

"well, a majority of time...Maggie tends to tell people what's either best that day…..or, she actually saw you as a good kid and wanted to feed you" sheriff mark said as he than saw mother Maggie. coming "well, hello Ms. Maggie!"

"well sheriff, I take it is the usual?" Maggie said as she smiled as she put down a cup of soup in front of Zack. "i tell you sheriff, it's been strange after the past three days...after all those people in lab coats keep walking past the restaurant" she sat next to Zack, who obviously looked nervous having Maggie nearby "i tell you, that tourist trap has been really made things weird in town..."she confided in the sheriff.

Zack actually decided to make his presence known, only because he was getting nervous being around people "maybe it has to deal with the trees..." the two looked at Zack who was trying not to sound stupid " maybe the scientists are still studying the trees...after all, it is what the town makes money off of..right?" he asked the two maybe trying to get the two to think of a solution

"well that would make sense, after all I have heard that a lot of those egg heads have prescriptions at the drug store" Maggie got up and smiled "well, I'll get your food boys...you both enjoy" she told the two as she went to check on the other two tables and the kitchen. Zack ate some of his soup as he than noticed that the sheriff was deep in thought.

"you seemed to really calm down Maggie, that's good" the sheriff said as he was thinking still, looking down at the wooden table between the two. It was obvious that he was still thinking about the stuff that Maggie was talking about "ever since that damn tree has been found in this town, things have been weird…." he looked up at the obviously nervous Zack "so, you like the town so far?" he asked lightening up as he was trying to make Zack feel welcome.

"i was planning on exploring the town tomorrow...today was just a time for me to get settled in and get somethings..." Zack said as he finished his soup, holding his cup of water..the water made him feel more at ease. "i actually wanted to see the trees, mainly cause it is strange to see something that looks on fire.." he than was interrupted by Mother Maggie putting giant plates in front of the two. Fried chicken, mashed potatoes and a mixed vegetables. "oh wow...i."

"don't worry, it's on me.." the sheriff said as he started to eat, it was obvious the sheriff actually liked Zack, mainly as a person who sees that the good in Zack. As the two ate, they both began to loosen up more.

As Zack was leaving, he noticed that the streets were pretty quiet. Perhaps it was the benefit of small town living. As he was walking down the streets, holding the bag of odds and ends of the pharmacy. He enjoyed the calm night's breeze as he actually took his gloves off. He looked up at the stars and actually smiled "this is the beginning of a great vacation". He suddenly heard the sounds of a trash can being knocked over...thinking it was a cat, he just ignored it till her heard a soft child-like voice mutter in the alley way. Zack stopped in his tracks as he was trying to focus on what was going on. The sounds of the children's muttering was getting louder and louder till he heard one thing that put him on end

"uh oh, he heard us" a young timid girl said as than the sounds of three pairs of footsteps could be heard. Zack instantly turned to the alley and saw two kids...they were both little girls..they both seemed to be wearing paper dresses that were like hospital gowns.

"hey wait!" Zack said as he started to call out the for the girls and started to follow. The only one that he saw was a girl with long black hair was running away "hey I'm not going to hurt you..." he cried out trying to stop her as it was obvious that the kid was actually scared, hungry and cold. He chased after them, trying his best to keep up but as he was running all he felt was a giant bump like he was hit in the head. He was out cold, his items all over the alley


	4. the hungry innkeeper

chapter 4.

the hungry inn keeper

Zack woke up, his clothes still on his back. He got up and saw everything he had was still there..money, the credit card his dad gave him and the items from the store except what appeared to be the chips, candy and soda that he bought. as he rubbed his head, he winced in pain "Jesus Christ, did someone hit me in the head?" he said as than looked at his watch, there saw that it was 11:50 "OK, I better back inside...the inn should be nearby" as he was walking to the inn, something about being outside felt unsafe. As he walked fast, he got the key to his room ready

as he finally got to the inn, there he just slid down the wall. He exhaled and took a deep breath as than said to himself "who was that girl?" as he got up, he dusted himself off and than the sounds of slurping and biting could be heard. It was the sounds like when a person is eating a watermelon, the juice getting all over the place. As Zack walked over to the source of the sound, there he saw the owner's husband eddies old loafers. "umm hello?" he said as he than saw a sight of pure nightmares. There was his wife Mabel, she had a mixture of fear and shock on her face. There was bite marks all over her old frail body as the blood seem to pour out like a juice box that was run over by a wagon wheel. Above all was Eddie, the now old man was actually seeing to look more dead than he did before...this time there was as if he was feral hungry monster. He turned to Zack and as he was starting to get up, he than noticed the one thing that set him in shock. His head was blooming a flower, a lotus of petals made of brain meat and bone pieces. His eyes were yellow and pus was spewing out like tears of lemon juice. The smell was rancid, as if the flesh was starting to decay quickly. He started to get up, he began to inch his way towards Zack, his eyes staring at him like a man who was actively trying to chase after a nice juicy steak

"hey, I know what this...looks like..i know that I walked in on you and your wife's cannibal sex fetishes...i will be just on my way" Zack said to the man as than as he did, the sounds of a strange roar came from the dead man. Zack took this time to actually throw down a lamp and run up the stairs to his room. As he got the door open, he locked it put a chair in the way and just walked backwards till he fell onto the bed. There he realized that this was a reality that he was living in. the sounds of a thing scratching at the door was heard. Zack knew who it was and as he started to panic, he realized that he had to figure out how to escape all of this…

after a minute of trying to figure out a way, he saw the phone and tried to call. He called 911 and nothing came up, no dial tone, no static...nothing. Sitting on the bed, he realized that there was no way to escape this...he looked outside his window and saw everything was calm outside. He opened his window but as he did, the sounds of screams could be heard and strange noises as well. As Zack realized something was happening, this was not safe at all. He looked around till he saw all of the curtains, blankets and anything he could use as a rope. He had to do this one or twice to go out during curfew to a late night gaming party so it was the only way. He decided that it would be best to travel light..all he brought with was his travel med kit he could put on his belt and a small flashlight. He threw out the make shift rope as he than inched his way down. He decided to grab the camera, and the accordion binder and the blank notebook "never know when I might need this"

As he got back down from the surface, All he could think of was running away. Since he was in the back of the hotel in the sitting area. The garden was actually very pretty Mabel must of loved working on this garden...shame she became a meal like the vegetables that she prepared for salads. He was far from the streets, but considering the weird noises he was hearing, it was best that he was far away. He just started to walk fast, going through an alley way as he was thinking to himself that this was not exactly what he had in mind for a damn vacation. It sounded like a straight up riot. "how long was I out?" he asked himself as he than realized that eventually he wouldn't have to get to the street soon, dreading that, he thought to himself that it was not going to be pleasant. As he began to slow down, he heard the sounds of a fan, he walked closer to it and there was an open window. Curtains were going in and out a window like a breeze was guiding them. Zack thought for a second, break and enter a person's house or face what was going on? The answer was obvious "break and enter" Zack said as he just jumped through the window, the inside was a rather quaint living room. It obvious was a family living room as there was toys scattered everywhere, children's TV was on and most of all the pictures of a family of four on the walls. Zack noticed that there was a small stack of papers on the table in the kitchen as he walked around. He decided to actually skim through. It and all it was...was a mental evaluation on one the children. "who ever the hell this kid is...is a fucking fruitcake" Zack joked as he than he heard slight banging from the hallway where the rooms were. As he decided to go look where it came from and as he got to the door and it stopped. He opened the door and inside was the look of a teenage boy's room. There was pictures of metal bands, skulls, and others things that makes it look like the kid was really trying hard to be dark and scary. As Zack rolled his eyes looking at the kid's room, all he could think of was what people thought about him was because of kids like this making black a very scary color. As he got to his bed Zack was taken back by a smell that just made him almost puke. It was the rotting smell of death, he remembered the smell at the hotel room, but this was more concentrated. He got on one knee and as he put on his gloves "functional and fashionable" as he fastened his glove on, he slowly reached inside and felt something, it was a box. He pulled it out and placed it on the bed, it was a shoe box of the "i hate my life" brand shoes that was popular with kids. As Zack opened the box slowly, the smell of death shot out, like a sarcophagus that held inside a dead body for thousands of years. He winced and started to heave as the smell was getting worse and worse. He threw the lid to the side as he saw what it was. It was a dead Grey white and brown cat that was there since it looked like months. The maggots were starting to eat at the flesh, the left eye stuck out and locked rather forced out. "oh boy, here it comes" he said as than puked onto a pile of clothes. "yeah, not my fault...and that chicken didn't taste good coming out" he said as he than just dumped the contents out. As the cat laid there, Zack saw one thing that intrigued him and that was a switch blade. He looked at it as he pressed handle's button and came the blade. "this is better than nothing." he kept the knife in his hand and than he found a journal. He decided to look at it, seeing that the person who was sick enough to do this to a living creature didn't deserve privacy.

 _April 14th_

 _Dad was talking about sending me to the hospital again, he said that he was trying to get me well. I_ _don't_ _believe him...he is like everyone else!" judging me, making me feel like I am undesirable and not welcome in this two bit shithole of a town. Ever since dad has been talking to that damn doctor my life has been a deep dark loneliness of trying not to conform of this pie in the sky life that everyone_ _believes_ _in...life is about suffering._

 _April 15_ _th_

 _my mom was talking to my dad about how she is scared of me. Ever since I made the Lindy girl want to try and kill herself. My mom is a stupid cunt anyway. Ever since that little pathetic worm of a brother came, all she cared about was him and nothing else. We were fine before that fucking slut and that idiot decided to procreate and having the magnificence that is me, the angel of death_

 _April 16_ _th_

 _my mom and dad bought a fucking rodent into our house for that fucking worm. I fucking hate animals, after all all they are is just work aids and meat. Maybe I should bide my time and cook the cat and serve it to him for lunch. That would be so funny_

Zack looked at the cat and realized that it was the family pet. "poor thing" Zack said to himself as he than realized who this was "wait isn't this the carvers? the family that Maggie was talking about?" zack went back to reading, deciding to skip to where the book mark was. It was a bookmark of a pentagram "god I fucking hate this kid"

 _may 24_ _th_

 _this is the greatest thing ever! So I killed the cat, the fucking faggots are now looking for him. What's even better is that every night I sneak off and rip down the lost posters all over town...except the ones that are in the shops. My dad and the sheriff have shouting matches over the phone and my fucking worm of a brother is crying about his pathetic fucking cat while under my bed in my treasure box! This is so perfect, will write more later..I'm gonna go to my secret spot._

 _may25_ _th_

 _they are real, I snuck into the forest to listen to music and smoke_ _cigarettes_ _only to see that zombies are real. Those egg heads who we thought were in charge of those expensive weeds...are actually something out of a 1950's horror movie!_ _What was cooler was that they took one of the tourists and actually forced one into becoming a zombie….it was so cool! even if people would tell me that I am a fucking liar..people will not be ready for this and the best part was that they seem to be growing in numbers._

 _May 26_ _th_

 _my dad is now fighting with my mom loud enough so me and my little brother can hear. I overheard that rancid whore mother of mine say that I was a monster and that I killed the cat. She was also complaining about the fact that apparently I burned my brother with a cigarette...even though dad is saying I'm not bad….i did. It was so satisfying to hear him cry and scream as the smell of his burning flesh was like heaven._

 _may27_ _th_

 _so I guess that it's time to go smoke and chill_

 _may28_ _th_

 _I did it, I finally achieved my goal! Something let out one of those zombies and it bit me on the arm. I ran home as happy as I could and now my plan will work. I just killed my parents, my mom's throat was satisfying to slit as the_ _blood blurt_ _out.. the sounds of my dad whimpering and crying was amazing. It was an invigorating rush. As I slowly went to my dad...looked him dead in the eyes and said one thing "the were all right, now both your children will die" his eyes bugged out of his head as I than slit his throat fast. They both bled out as I happily went to my brother's room. He wasn't in bed...but I knew where he was hiding...the fucking worm his under the bed_

 _I pulled him out and decided that when I turn...he will be my first meal. So he is right now tied up in the closet._ _We are both gonna wait for me to turn into the thing I was meant to and he will be food...like the animal he always was._

It was the last page written and Zack was trying his best not to freak out. What in fuck was wrong with this kid? He sat down in order to think about her just read "so what the fuck happened to this kid to make him this fucked up?" he asked himself, he remembered growing up and hearing on the news that those role playing games were actually signs of the devil and that people who did that were gonna be fucked up. "no, this kid didn't need that as an excuse….something was loose in this kid's fucking nut-job" the excuse that media was to blame was a joke, after all Zack played "hell's fury" a fighting game all the time when he was 13 and he was never insane like this...in fact after dad put it in his bar..even his dad agreed with Zack that there was nothing wrong with the game..just people taking things out proportion. Zack got up and than realized "if he locked himself in the closet than that means..." he looked at the closet door. It was eerily quiet, as Zack quickly opened the door there was met his another smell of death and now was mixed urine and feces. It was the little boy, however much like Mabel at the hotel, there was blood everywhere, the wounds were deep and looked like a Cornish hen that was attacked by dogs. Zack shook his head as he decided to just leave...he took the journal with him, just in case it could be used later. The switchblade was gonna be used as well. As he was almost out of the room. He heard the sounds of moaning. He turned around to see him..the man of the hour. His appearance was just like his insides now...nasty and ugly. His arm was hanging off as he slowly came towards Zack "OK, I did not expect you to be so fat.." it was true..the zombie was obviously massive as if the kid was caught by more than one..he would have been a four course dinner "so, are you going to attack me or just eye ball me..." he said as suddenly the zombie became fast. As he just followed Zack who was running towards the kitchen. The creature grabbed Zack with his only good arm and as Zack felt it, his fight or flight activated and with not thinking..he took out the knife, switched it on and stabbed the zombie in the head.. for some reason. It actually stopped the zombie. It fell backwards onto the ground and it was obvious that it did some damage. Zack was just breathing heavily and was trying to avoid a panic attack. He did not risk it as he picked up the microwave and threw the microwave onto the zombie's head. The sound of a plant being crushed could be heard. "Jesus fucking Christ what are you!?" he took a deep breath and tried to make sense of it all..zombies...killer fat teens...what the fuck kind of town is this? He got up, took the knife out of the kid's head washed it off and than put it in his pocket. He walked out of the apartment and than thought to himself "never again" he walked down the steps to the main street. He looked through the door of the building, it was quiet after that strange series of screams that he heard. He quietly opened the door and thought to himself "well this couldn't get any worse" he said as he heard the sound of footsteps, a group of them. He turned around and saw more zombies "oh god no.." he thought in his brain as than without thinking..familiar voice cried out

"get down!" the sounds of a gun being shot as the zombies fell one by one. Zack covered his head in fear as than the pair of footsteps could be heard getting closer and closer. Zack looked up and saw the sheriff. The sheriff was looking relieved but still tensed "I'm glad you are alright but we need to move..the streets are not safe!" Zack and the sheriff started to move til they got a squad car. The two got in as they started to drive off

"you know, the travel agency said that every day it looks like fall...enjoy the nice weather….but you know what they didn't say EVERYDAY IS LIKE HALLOWEEN!" Zack yelled at the sheriff, it wasn't that he was mad but god damn he needed to let it out.

"simmer down, we need to keep a cool head….this is scary for everyone, I know that you are scared but.." he said before interrupted by Zack

"OK, first I was attacked by an elderly zombie who had enough of his wife's bitching...than I end up in the next summer blockbuster of a fucking serial killer franchise. And now I'm in a cop car..with a sheriff that's telling me to calm down!" he screamed, the sheriff was just letting Zack get it out of his system.

"feel better?" the sheriff said as he than stopped in front of a VFW hall "come on" he told Zack as they went to the door. As they went in, there was a massive group of people inside. "take a breather kid" he said as he went back outside handing boxes to people. Inside were people that were still in their pajamas, some crying or holding their loved ones close. "i guess that it's not anything to do with the town.." he said to himself

"well at least you are alright" it was mother Maggie. The look on her face was that of a sad smile. "i am glad you left when you did, the madness started minutes afterward..." she confided in Zack who obviously was trying to puzzle everything together. "is Mabel and Eddie alright?" she asked him who looked down with sadness. She was taken back "oh no.." she looked down

"Maggie., Zack can you two come in here please?" it was the sheriff motioning for the two to come into an office.


	5. the drive to survive

Chapter 5.

the drive to survive

Zack, Maggie the sheriff and a couple others were in the room. They were trying to figure out on how to escape this whole situation. The sheriff looked at the two that came in and said with a deadpan voice "the radio does not work, I tried the one at the sheriff's office there..nothing at all..." he said to everyone. "listen we need to find a way out or else..." the door opened and it came in a rather interesting looking man. He had bug eyes and was looking rather plump. He was still dressed in a police uniform "deputy sugars, finally glad that you are here!" the sheriff said as he was obviously annoyed.

"sorry, I was still in bed...so what is all of this bullshit about riots going on?" the deputy was actually sounding like this was all of a giant joke. The sheriff looked shocked as the other people did, there were people that actually got angry at him. "is this all just some giant joke?"

"now Gerald, I get that at times you are absent minded however..." Maggie opened a window, the sounds of a screams, destruction and moans could be heard. "right now...there are people that are our friends, family, loved ones being hurt, killed and being turned into those god damn creatures.." Maggie stopped as she stopped as the deputy was rolling his eyes. She shook her head in anger as she looked at the sheriff "what do we do?"

"well if the radios are not working than maybe...we can find…." the sounds of a giant crash could be heard outside of the building. "everyone stay here..." the sheriff said as he got to the door..Zack followed behind him, since he actually felt safe with the man with a gun. As he the sheriff opened the door there was a car that hit a light post. Somehow it must of blown up as the car was on fire. He pulled out his gun, he reloaded his gun so there was more ammo. He saw that a woman came was crawling out of the wreckage of the car. She was obviously a tourist with the red and white cocktail dress. Her make up was smudged with tears, blood and inside of her cheek was a piece of metal "ma'am are you alright?" the sheriff said as he kept the gun pointed. "listen ma'am we can help you.." then her skin started to fall off by the chunk. The sheriff stepped back as the woman's hair started to fall out "what on earth are you.." it was than it happened. The woman muscles were exposed as he than she opened her mouth suddenly the jaw widened to any ungodly size. Tentacles started to appear in her head as if they were ivy vines made of bone and brain matter The tentacles grabbed the sheriff by the arms, the neck and his head. He dropped his gun and slowly struggled to get away from her.

"the sheriff is in danger..help him!" Maggie cried out to the deputy as the deputy was just frozen in fear. His beaty little eyes were locked on the creature as the sweat rolled of of his fuel colored skin. The sheriff was getting closer and closer to the mouth. As the people were freaking out, all people could say was a mixture "oh god, we are going to die" or "someone help him"

"i..i..i.." something inside Zack said that this was going to be the end and he wasn't going to see his dad ever again, he was going to die and become a meal for some creature against god. He had two choices "run or fight" he than remembered that the sheriff done for him, he was one of the only people that actually saw through the shyness and the sadness to actually get to know Zack, if not for a short amount of time. It was at that moment, Zack saw that the sheriff was so close to the mouth but what appeared was something strange. inside of the creature's mouth was a yellow and purple eye..without realizing what he was doing Zack took out his knife and as it happened so fast stabbed the creature in the mouth right in the cornea of the eye. The feminine screech of the creature only proved that it was suffering it was in pain. The creature focused on Zack as it threw the sheriff back, the tentacles now attached onto Zack but this time the eye was stuck in place. Zack actually fought as much as he could but after a few second. The eye exploded as the creature fell onto it's back. The sheriff shot her, the gun smoke still coming from the barrel. He walked up to Zack and stuck his hand out to help him up. Zack took it and after being risen up. a couple seconds they said nothing till the sheriff broke the silence

"here, you will need this" he gave him his gun. Zack looked at it confused, knowing that he never fired a gun before. "we have to escape, from what you have just done was go beyond the call of duty and shown that we have a chance" the sheriff looked at everyone who was watching and said to Zack "don't' worry anyway.." he pulled out another revolver "i always have a spare...now let's figure how we are getting out" the sheriff walked back inside, he waited for Zack.

"hold on, I need to get something.." he went to the creature and pulled out his knife. He went inside and as he did the sheriff shut the door.


	6. planning

_chapter 6:_ _the right thing to do_

Zack and the sheriff walked back into the hall, the people were actually really happy and relieved to see that the sheriff was alive and the person who saved his life. As the person were talking to Zack and touching him his anxiety began to get worse and worse till the sheriff pushed him forward. The sheriff was obviously worn out so he sat down after that ordeal. Zack fell onto his knees trying to calm down. The anxiety from everything was just to much as than the silence was broken one again "OK, there is a truck yard in town...they have a bus stop still runs that we can use to get out, they may have more.." he told everyone from the folding chair he sat at...considering that he was almost snack food for that creature he was allowed to sit down "our first priority is find survivors, food, water and than get the heck outta here..."

the deputy was actively looking appalled "i am shocked at you mark, why is it that we don't have the equipment to deal with stuff like this...i told everyone that we needed more riot and safety gear but no...now we are elbows deep in the undead and here we are with just three guns..and one you gave to a teenager" He said referring to Zack

"Gerald in all of my time as a sheriff, we have dealt with small town problems...what makes you think that we have the ability to handle stuff like this...this is...unheard of anywhere out of a horror movie" sheriff mark was pleading to Gerald

"than what do you suppose we do?" Gerald said with a cocky attitude

Zack finally had enough and just threw an idea out there "look, what if we actually go to the other side of town where the tourist part is? If you think about they may have food, guns and bigger means of transportation.." Zack than stood up as he added "the bus is a good idea, enough to travel a short distance but not enough to escape"

"look kid, you not only are you too young to be in this conversation...but that is the dumbest idea I have ever heard.." Gerald said as he scoffed at Zack "you saved the sheriff..cool however the fact that you got the gun is just a thank you..so shut up"

"i agree with the kid. After all...he was the one who went out of his way to save the sheriff" Maggie said as she held her arms across her chest to show that she was meaning business. "listen, right now we are sitting ducks inside of this building….if we can actually find a place to actually build up or safety than by all means we must do it"

"alright it's agreed, we do the kid and my idea to escape to the other side of town...however let's try to find other survivors and what not..after all it's best we save as much as our friends and family as possible" as the sheriff was talking, Zack looked outside the window and saw the little girl from before. Zack realized that she was still out there.

"sheriff, that little girl..." Zack said as mark turned around to see the girl run away in fear. The sheriff looked at Zack as he was just as scared as Zack for the kid's safety "sheriff, listen...shortly before this town went to hell I saw two kids in the alley way...i managed to chase one but than I was knocked out cold by someone...with all due respect, I wanna find her..it's way to dangerous for her.."

"that's fine, you go and listen when you do find her...come back right away" the sheriff said as he than gave Zack some bullets "you will need these, listen...if you need anything come back to the VFW" the sheriff told Zack as he nodded to him. Zack left the building and went to go follow the kid.

Inside of the VFW's hall mother Maggie looked at the sheriff and asked him with concern "are you sure we can leave him out there?" the sheriff nodded

"it's the right thing to do and that kid is going to be safe..i can tell" he said as he went back to planning.

From the roof nearby, a person was watching everything unfold..all could be seen was a blue light appearing from their head. He walked away from the ledge of the roof.


	7. lily

chapter 7

lily

he ran down the alley way where the girl went, knowing flat out that he was going into the belly of the beast...knowing that this would be hell on earth. "great this kid..is gonna get us both killed" he thought as ran though the alleyway "what is it with me and alleys lately?" he said as he than saw a ripped open fence. The fence was recently destroyed by something, Zack realized that he didn't like who or what made that hole "OK, maybe I should find my way.." the sound of a door opened nearby "around" he snuck to where the door opened as it was the side entrance to a children's apparel store. Zack went inside and saw that the store was somewhat ransacked "hello?" Zack said quietly, trying to not draw attention to himself. As he got to the show room. The room was also thrown around, he heard the sounds of crawling from the underneath the tables. Zack took out his flash light and scanned the area till he found her. The little girl was hiding underneath a corner table. She was no longer wearing the hospital gown from before. She was now where wearing a green and yellow hooded sweatshirt with sun flowers on it. A yellow skirt and brown shoes with green socks. Inside of her long hair was a pin the made him stay up a bit. She held a hand between her and the light. The look of fear on her face when she recognized him. She got up and tried to run away and as she did, Zack grabbed her shoulder "hey hey! Relax, I am not going to hurt you..." the little girl stopped and looked at Zack. Tears fell down her cheeks and than proceed to cry.

"please don't turn me in.." the girl pleaded with Zack, something that she was really scared about. "all they'll do is hurt us again.." Zack looked shocked up at her.

"easy easy, I wont turn you in.." Zack's heart was actually hurting for the girl. Those words actually disarmed lily as she hugged him, the feeling of tears on his neck could be felt. Zack actually didnt mind at this point because what was he gonna say "no thanks"? "my name is Zack, what's yours?"

"lily.." the girl told him with a sense of shyness. She looked at ground, grinding the toes of her shoe into the ground. "i wanted to look pretty, please dont be mad" Zack shook his head at the sad girl.

Zack saw that the girl was indeed harmless, however there was something off about her. Her eyes were a stunning ice white. She was obviously different "where is your mom and dad?" Zack asked the little girl in confusion.

"i..i don't have parents..i am alone" lily said to Zack still looking down "they told me that mama and papa never loved me..."

"who did?" Zack asked as he was appalled, granted he was an orphan himself and the bias was showing, however who on earth would abandon their child in a such a place?"

lily looked at up at him, her tone was of fear "the man in the lab coat" lily went up Zack and whispered in his ear "he never liked any of us" she said that last part really scared. The fear was visible

"listen lily...i understand that you are scared..so I want you to stay with me OK?" Zack asked her as she walked back a bit "look, I know I look scary but..." Zack was interrupted the sounds of glass shattering in a million pieces. The sounds of lily's scream came after as soon as what came through the window was frightening. It was a creature made what appeared to be a man, his limbs were muscular, but his skin was a very primary blue, His upper torso was covered by a metal breast plate. His waist was covered with metal as well. His legs were visible as he was scanning the room with a blue light that was in the middle of his helmet. The creature held in his hand what appeared to be a tactical knife. The sounds of his metallic boots could be heard crunching the glass as he walked in. Zack took lily by the hand and ran outside, running with her as she was following as best as she could as the too got a safe distance away..Zack looked at her and just asked one simple question "what was that?"

"that's my warden, he watches over me...the man in the lab coat made him to protect me...and monitor me" lily told Zack as she was scared for this reason. "we all have one…." she added, implying that whoever was with her is being hunted by these creatures "they were in maintenance..when we escaped"

"no wonder why you run...you must be hungry.." Zack asked her as she nodded "listen, I will protect you..if you stay with me, you will never have to go back" he told the girl, she looked confused at the man who was risking her life for him. "let's go" she nodded, actually trusting him. the Two snuck off knowing the creature was still inside. As the two got a safe distance a sound of a high speed run could be heard from behind them. As soon as Zack turned around..all he saw was a metallic fist hit him in the chest sending him forward into a car. The cry of pain came from Zack as he was trying to get up.

Lily's scream could be heard as she was cornered by the warden.

"lily, come now" the creature demanded in a metallic voice. Lily was scared, she didnt want to leave but than she saw gun bullets be fired at him. The warden turn to Zack who was aiming

"lily! Run!" Zack cried out at as he fired all but two at the warden. However the warden was not done. He charged at Zack and tried to stab him in the gut but Zack actually managed to pulled the knife back. "what the fuck are you?!" lily snuck through the opening of the fence that was nearby.

"protocol 497, you must be destroyed for helping the prisoner" the creature told Zack in a metallic inhumane voice. The knife was getting closer and closer. pieceing Zack's t shirt and making him bleed till something in Zack started to stir. The feeling of water started to roar inside of him like a waterfall smashing against rocks. His strength started to increase as he managed to keep the arm away. With as much quickness as he could, Zack took out his switchblade and stabbed the creature in the neck. The warden screeched in pain he stepped back. As Zack finally gathered himself, aimed at the creature's neck with his gun that he was able to miraculous was able to find.

"never had to do this before but..." he said as he slowly pulled the trigger. The wardens neck came off and fell backwards, the sounds of his corpse was like a heavy machine falling down. Zack just Zack took a couple breathes as he than felt something going off in his head. His head began to pulsate in agonizing torment, his eyes were flickering in and out and out of the blue..he heard a voice go off in his head and talk as he fell on all fours clinching his head

 _"_ _during his 19_ _th_ _year of existence, the powers inside of him will start to form, everything that I have prepared will actually be put into play"_

Zack pulled out a bottle of pills inside of his jacket's hidden pocket. They were red pills that were called "placeobline" after he took two pills dry, everything started to become calm again. He got up and saw lily was gone. "i am glad she got away..now I just have to find her" he was going to get his knife back but he looked at the one that the warden had. It it was bigger, thicker and actually had what appeared to be a carrying case on the creatures waist. Zack took the case and the knife..leaving the switchblade behind "this is better anyway.."

he looked at the hole where she must of crawled through and he saw that he could just climb over it. As he did all he saw was the warden's dead corpse and the head. He walked off, hoping she was near by


	8. bonds in the playground

Chapter 8

bonds of friendship

the path lead to a playground, the items that were usually the staples of any playground was more or less worn with use and time. The sounds of the swings were actually very unnerving moving in the wind. From afar the sound of wind chimes were heard from a couple houses in the neighborhood.

Zack looked around and realized that she was no where to be found. It was than he heard crying underneath the slide. "lily?" Zack said out loud as than the tear stained eyes appeared as she looked at the corner of the slide. She ran out with happiness as she hugged him tighlty..crying once again

"i'm sorry I left you….i just dont want to go back" she told Zack who hugged her back. After a few minutes of Zack trying to calm her down. She looked around nervously, obviously in fear Lily actually was scared by everything that was going on "i always wanted to go to a park...our nurse Louise always talked about getting clearance for us to actually go to a park...but the man in the lab coat told us that we were not to be treated like children...only test subjects" confiding that too Zack was actually interesting "i remember when Louise gave me a barbie doll...the man took it away..." she looked sad after the revelation

"lily, when you say experiments...what did the people do to you?" Zack asked her as he got onto one knee so he could be at her level "please understand...this is very strange for all of us, this town was hit hard..." Zack's words made her look away "you know what's going on don't you?"

"i was born in a lab, my parents gave me away and all I was worth to them was money..." she said as she was still crying. It was obvious that this girl was put under a lot of trauma as Zack noticed a lot of marks were needles used to be on her flesh that was revealed.

"lily, I promise to get you out of here..but only if you will promise to stay with me ok?" Zack told her, lily obviously was trusting Zack because of the fact that Zack took out her warden. "we need to get somewhere safe...i'll leave you there.."

"no..i will only stay with you...and we need to find my friends..they escaped with me.." lily told Zack as she was trying to plead with Zack "van is really sick, art and Shannon went to go find food and medicine..we didn't have money though"

"say no more, we will find them..do you know where they would be at?" Zack asked her, trying to get some clues to where they might as well go to

"they said that there was a school, if we got lost than go to the playground and one of us will get you...we got separated after the warden found me" lily looked down with sadness as then Zack smiled at her "I guess we are going to the school than" he than realized that the girl obviously was starving "it looks like that junk food you three stole from me wasnt enough.." lily looked down nervously "don't worry OK? However I do wanna get somewhere safe for a bit...it maybe better if we don't travel by foot there..C'mon" Zack told her as he held her hand.

Where the remains of the dead warden was...there was another one of those creatures..this time it was a reddish color and it had a flame thrower underneath it's arms. He looked at the dead remains and than with a cold voice muttered "integrate"


	9. fluke and silver lining

chapter 9

a fluke and a silver lining

Zack and lily got back to the VFW where it was boarded up a little bit more. He knocked on the door and as it opened. The man looked at him and the girl "come in" he let them in and as they went in, there was more people than before. It appeared that the sheriff in the short time that Zack was gone managed to keep his word. "where is the sheriff?" Zack asked one of the guys boarding up.

"the sheriff went to try the bus station...he will be back soon" the man told Zack as he was pounding nails into the plank "he told me to tell you that if you come back..wait here, he had something to talk to you about.." the man's words were confusing.

"ok..i guess a break wont hurt" he went back to lily "listen, we are going to rest up right now..." he got his knee and kept going "it will be best to get some food in your system" he said, taking her into the kitchen. Mother maggie was dishing out some food for those who need it. "hey" Zack said the maggie, who had worry on her face. She looked at Zack and lily with a small amount of joy

"well i'll be you made it back!" she said with happiness "who is this sweet little princess?" she asked as she lowered herself a little bit

"lily, she was wandering around in the streets...and I brought her back, however she is adamant that wants to stay with me..till we can find herfriends.." he told Maggie as she was understanding "well be careful, i'll tell you...i have lived here my whole life and everything was just as nice as apple pie.." she said stirring some chicken noodle soup she was making "till that damn tree was was found...than look..our friends and family are scared, no one is certain of anything that will happen...but one thing is for sure...we are sure glad that you and the sheriff are here.." Maggie confided in Zack. Maggie's words were strange, however he thought that it must have been the fact the two of them, himself and the sheriff were actively trying to help people out.

"what about the deputy?" Zack asked in a rather shocked voice "i mean, there must be a reason to why he is the deputy.." it was strange to hear the woman's words

"i'll tell you how, this is a small town and never in our wildest dreams ever did we think this would happen...the sheriff did all of the work...hell none of ever see the man shoot at a moving target" than as she was filling up a plate of food "here sweetie, take this food and go sit over there and let me and Zack talk...i am about to use suggestive language" lily took the trays of food and looked at Zack as he nodded.

"ok" she said as she near the two at empty table.

Mother Maggie looked back at Zack and said "that damn deputy is a snake, in any chance he could...he would be more than willing to sabotage or undermine the sheriff in the name is wafer thin ego.." she told him, though Zack was shocked at hearing this….it was strange that she was more than willing to tell a stranger the gossip that was being said. As soon as she said that, the door opened and in came a couple men with boxes of food, water and other things. The sheriff walked in and saw Zack talking to Maggie

"come with me" the seriousness in his tone showed a grim problem. Zack followed him into the office before he went in he turned to lily

Lily stay here with Maggie OK?" Zack asked as she nodded still eating. Maggie nodded as a way saying "I'll protect her" and as he was about to shut the door, deputy sugars tried to come in "this meeting is sorta private Gerald..."

"oh I see, you want to have that punk instead of a deputy that's been by your side for years?" he said obviously insulted, yet confused. "fine...see if I care" he said as than the sheriff closed the door. The sheriff faced the door till he turned to look at Zack with a worried expression. He walked up to him and said one simple thing "the buses don't work, the mechanics that survived told us that we would need specific parts and to be frank...in this time we never needed them in the garage..." he said as he sat down trying to figure out what to do.

"what about a school bus?" he asked him, knowing that the answered would be the same, but as soon as he asked..a spark of hope can be seen that shined bright on the sheriff's face. "if anything...the school buses always be worked on" Zack was also thinking about the three kids that were outside that needed help. "i think it would best to actually check it out"

"you may of just saved our bacon, you know that right?" the sheriff said as he got up in determination "i am off to the school.."

Zack grabbed his arm "sheriff wait..." he was thinking that maybe the two can kill two birds with one stone. "listen do you remember the kid that I went to look for..well I found her..she told me that there are three more kids, one is very sick...they were all heading to the school, I think it would be best if we went together" Zack knew that this was going to be very hard and why not have the other person who actually was on the up and up who can fight actually go with him

"i think that is a good idea...also here" the sheriff gave Zack a radio, it actually looked brand new and by the looks of things..was going to make thing easier to keep in contact "this is going to be dangerous….we have to stay together" the sheriff smiled as he opened the door. The deputy was behind the door and fell over a bit. "Gerald, what are you doing?"

"well...i wanted to be in the know, only because I am a member of this damn law enforcement...unlike this little lily white punk" deputy sugars said as he looked at Zack with his beady eyes through his glasses. Zack looked at him with confusion, the deputy got in his face and said "if I didn't know any better, but your ass is the reason this stuff was happening!" sugars said to Zack, as he got closer to the young man "as far as I am concerned..you did this and you lucky that you are the sheriff's lapdog or else I would put a bullet in your head" sugars was really laying it on thick. The sheriff looked at him and just pulled him away "you know what...I'm watching you" he stormed out of the room in anger.

The two were getting ready to go to the school, Zack was checking his gun and knife seeing that it was his main defense. The sheriff actually looked worried about something, it was a much more potent worry than from what he was used to him the man in a short time. "are you alright?" he asked the sheriff, trying to see what was wrong

"yeah, it's just..my wife and son are right now still out there...my wife probably took my boy and hid, I just want to check on the house..." he than looked at Zack "would you be willing to come with me..it's actually on the way.." he asked, his voice was hinting that he was really needing to go

"deal, we might as well go...after all, they are worried as well" Zack told the sheriff, the very word "sure" made the sheriff happy as he decided to just grabbed his gun and motioned for Zack "for right now, let's go to my place first..." Zack told the sheriff as he went to mother Maggie '"maggie, you are in charge..Gerald is mad at what is happening..." she nodded as she went back to doing what she was doing

Zack went up to lily who still quietly he smiled as he saw a thing of crayons in a box. He took than and he got an idea "hey sweetheart...i got an idea...you hold this and these" he gave Zack the notebook and crayons. It made lily very happy "when I need you to..just sit and color...i hate seeing you bored" he joked as he than got serious "listen lily..this is important...you have to stay with me unless told otherwise ok?" his tone was serious as she nodded.

As the three were outside by the car, a voice could be heard "wait!" it was mother Maggie, she was huffing as she handing Zack a small backpack

"a few of the girls and myself took the liberty to pack you a meal and some medical supplies in here after all.." she pointed to his small compact kit "that wont do..not if the kid is sick" she smiled as Zack took the bag and slung it over his shoulders. "i also found a small bag for her" she gave lily a small pink backpack "bring back people alive OK?"

she went back inside and went to the car with him "drop us off at the school..." Zack said putting lily between them.

"we will go together...it's best that we do this without one of us getting hurt!" the sheriff told Zack, basically saying that seeing that he wont let anyone else get hurt. "after all, if this kid is sick than one of us may need to stay with them while the other finds a way to escape.." the two drove off, going to the last chance of escape that they have.

As the two were getting close, suddenly Zack saw mark turn "hey where are we going?" the two stopped in front of house. The sheriff looked nervous as he than turned to Zack

"home sweet home" the sheriff said, getting out his gun aimed. Zack and lily followed behind him. Opening the front door and walking in


	10. a break was given

Chapter 10

a miracle can happen

as the three got into the room, there they saw that the house was untouched. The sheriff looked around "Connie?! Bennie?!" the sheriff cried out as he ran up and down the stairs looking in the rooms. He the sheriff stopped as he saw that they not there. He stopped he sat on the steps, it was than he remembered the basement. There he charged, hoping that his family would be among the land of the living. There he saw that the door was locked. He he knocked on it "Connie?! Connie!?"

"mark? Is that you?!" the door opened as a woman ran out clinging onto mark. The two were showing affection. "jack, come here..your pa is up here.."

"papa? Papa!" a young boy ran up the stairs as he hugged the both of them. The sight made lily and Zack happy, except inside it made lily sad...the concept of family was something so loving,so warm...that was all that lily wanted. She stepped back behind Zack.

"oh god, I feared the worst..." mark told the two as he held them "listen...we need to get you to the safe house...they have it set up

"what about the school?" Zack said hating to break up the Kodak moment from hell but he needed to remember what was going on. "remember sheriff, we have a lot of people needing to be rescued"

"the school...do you need buses?" Connie asked the two "its probably a good thing that you are going there first, I happen to know that the buses have indeed been worked on" Connie told the two. "you see I am the science teacher at the elementary school.." she was interrupted by the sounds of footsteps outside. "what was that?" mark ooked out of the blinds

"we got company!" mark said quietly to everyone "it's to dangerous to take the squad car" he said as he saw the zombies were surrounding it.

"the car is out in back..we can just take it instead..it's in the garage..give us a few minites to get ready..i need to grab a few things." Connie said taking their son upstairs. Zack not caring threw the coffee table in the way. mark looked at him with confusion

"hey I am trying to block the door.." mark was looking at the piano than Zack again "oh right!" the two tried to push it as than Zack called for lily "lily help us!" with her tiny ounce of strength they managed to pull it off.

"Connie, I hate to rush you both...but you know the undead wants to have supper and I don't think meatloaf is what's on their menu.." the two came down in somewhat regular clothes. Connie had boxes in her arm

"i need to get two more.." she said as mark took them..running upstairs to grab items

"lily, Bennie come with me..Zack, stay with my wife and protect her OK?" before Zack could respond Zack the three were gone. Connie came down and handed Zack the boxes. As the two were walking, the sounds of windows crashing behind them as the zombies were coming in could be heard. Mark ran back inside and took the boxes. "Connie come on!" as soon as Zack's hands were free. He took his gun and fired at the zombies in the heads. The sounds of plants being destroyed could be heard again. "Zack let's go!" mark cried out as Zack ran into the garage. Everyone was in the garage already as Zack got in the driver's seat.

"well, this will be fun" Zack said as he than saw the sheriff press the button that activates the self rising garage. There was a group of undead in front "kids look away" he told the kids "roll up windows and keep them up!" he said as than mark darted through zombies. The sounds of their forms slamming into the suv was rather much less than a body but a group of sunflowers getting his with a bat. The car went through them and drove off.

"Connie, what are those boxes?" mark asked his wife confused

"food, medical supplies and last but not least mark..your hunting rifle and extra ammo" Connie said as she was obviously planning ahead. "i forgot to grab everything when everything started up...i knew you were going come though" she said in a voice that shown that there was confidence. "listen, those buses will be in the garage in the back...however, we don't know if the school is filled with those creatures"

"either way, we have to try.." Zack told everyone, knowing that there was going to be a lot at stake.


	11. the secret behind her eyes

Chapter 11

her eyes

Zack, lily and mark were outside by an area near the school, the decayed suburban homes were even more unsettling than they were before. Houses broken into...windows destroyed, wrecked cars everywhere and glass shattered. Mark thought it would be best if Connie took Bennie and went back to the safe house. They were only three blocks away from the school so it would not be that far.

"now look, this is going to be rough….seeing that well the streets are sort of well destroyed" mark said quietly to the two. The feeling of fear was obvious as the sounds of moaning could be heard the distance. Lily clinched onto Zack's jacket in fear, she was trying not to make any noises. "we have to cut through "nettle park….the school is behind it" mark told the two as he than stopped in his tracks. There in the middle of the street was a man, however he was obviously undead...this one wasn't normal. He looked like a frog that had been blown up like a balloon hunchbacked over as he was waiting for something. Mark put his finger to his lips, motioning for the two to be quiet..trying to not get in the sight of the creature. Zack let lily go first so he can make sure that he can see where she was..without noticing Zack stepped on a branch, snapping it under his boot. The creature looked to their direction, mark managed to grab lily to avoid being attack and hid behind a car..instead the creature let out a massive scream, the scream's power managed to knock Zack onto a lawn out cold. Lily and mark were safe as they were behind the junked car, mark looked around and the calm sheriff became nervous as the appearance of a massive horde of zombies could be seen in the distance "holy mother of god.."

"Zack wake up!" lily said over the knocked out Zack. Zack began to stir as he got up. Mark went to Zack to help him on his feet. Lily watched as the creature that alerted the zombies was running away..jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Mark helped Zack up as he than started to run off..Zack's arm was placed behind his head.

"come on!" mark called out, lily following behind the two, the two went down the street where they were met with an even worse sight. It was another group of zombies, they must of heard the cry of the shrieking one. Mark looked around nervously trying to find a way.

"over here!" lily said pointing to a small entryway, it lead to a forested part of the park. Lily mark and Zack went through. Zack at a point got off of the sheriff.

"i'll be fine..." Zack told mark as the three ran off through the path, as the three were running they ran into the worse thing they could of... It was the baseball diamond, but the diamond wasn't empty. There was a group of 40 – 50 zombies...a majority of them..were children. Zack and mark aimed their guns at the group "got enough ammo?" he asked mark, obviously nervous. "this is going to get bad you know this right?"

"shoot them in the head...the best way to do this" mark told Zack as than the sound of lily screaming could be heard. It was a group of ten more zombies inside of the group was another of those creatures from before. Mark went back to back with Zack. Lily was in the middle of them "i guess that we are going to have to fight our way out.."

Zack was looking around nervously as than he saw what appeared to one of those snack station shacks that all of the diamonds have. "we have to get in there..." the group ran towards the small building behind the fencing. Lowering the chains of the wooden flap that the service counter used as a covered roof. Locking the door and placing anything they could to barricade the door "lily, hide OK?" lily nodded, hiding underneath a counter. The zombies, started to bang at the door. The moaning was very thunderous as all of the masses started to gather outside. "let's hope the god we can survive this.."

Mark looked at the door "remember in the head!" he said as than the door broke in half, the zombies started to come in slowly. Gunshots could be heard as the two were fighting through the hordes of the undead. Mark just threw things that were either heavy or pointed, trying to slow the creatures down.

"shit out of ammo!" Zack said as he patted his pocket only to be met with one of the zombies grabbing him, pulling him down to the ground. The creature pinned Zack to the ground, biting at the young man with the ferocity of a rabid dog. Zack was wincing at the decaying sight that was in front of him, the creature's breath was of pure death. "get off of me" he cried out as Zack tried to push him off, but to no avail he couldn't. Mark slammed a spare bat that he found into the head of the zombies, it's head crushing rather easily. Zack pushed the zombie as he began to take a breather.

"get up!" mark called out as he helped him up, handing some more ammo. "i need the rest...use that knife" he told Zack as the sheriff was slamming the bat into the zombie's heads. He sent one threw the wooden flap of the refreshment stand. Mark was noticing that the zombies were rather lightweight, as he was not exactly Mr. muscle but he was able to send the creatures flying into each other with the bat '"zack, these things are pushovers….if we could just take hit them in the head….they will go down fast" he explained to Zack as he than slammed the bat into a zombie.

"how many has it been?" Zack asked out loud, his body started to get tired. He was stabbing the zombies in the head now...it was easy to kill but there was to many. He saw the bodies piling up as he than heard the sounds of more coming in

"they are going to die..if I dont.." lily thought to herself looked around for something. "i can stop this..but that would mean that I would have to reveal my secret..." she than remembered how Zack had risked his life to save her, but he swore to find her friends...and freed her from the warden. She than looked at mark, who was actually trying his best to keep everyone safe….but she knew his family would be in pain. "i have to do it...art will be mad at me though.." as she said it, she noticed something in the corner of the room..it was a cooler...this was it. She ran to it, running through the battlefield that was the medium room.

"lily, what are you doing? Zack cried out as he got in front of her watching in confusion. "this is not safe for you..."

"Zack..empty out the coolers.. throw it out in the opening...if have an idea..." lily told Zack in a tone that showed confidence. "Zack, it's the only way that we can escape...just trust me..." she told the confused Zack as she was obviously eluding to something, but what though?

"ah fuck it..we die, we die.." he said following his gut actually knocking the already flimsy flap away revealing a massive horde of zombies.

"Zack! what in the fuck are you..." as Zack than threw the entire contents of water of the group. What happened next came at a surprise. The water transformed in front of their very eyes into thousands of needles. It was reminiscent of the arrow storm, raining down on the Spartans in their final battle with Persian army. The zombies fell to the ground, the razor sharp needles piercing the massive group of zombies. Mark watched as he saw the insane display. "how..." he saw lily's eyes glowing white as she stared at the scene. Out of the blue explosions could be heard outside as the inside of the small refreshment stand rocked. "those water bottles...they are exploding like icebombs..." Zack and mark watched as the zombie fell in mass. It was obvious that this was not normal, but as Zack looked at lily all that he could do was speculate. As lily's eye's went to a normal but scary white, she fell unconscious on the ground.

"shit...lily!" Zack went to the young girl. She had a smile on her face which seemed weird but he shook it off, Zack that looked at mark who was actually trying to figure out what just happened. "is this why the warden was after you..." as he said that mark said the one thing that made Zack stop in fear

"what...is a warden?" mark said to Zack in an annoyed but scared tone. He started to get nervous "is this girl wanted?" he asked again, obviously freaking out about the situation. Zack just looked at him and just sighed.

"i understand that you are angry and upset, but from what I have seen….the wardens are after her and these three other children" he told the upset sheriff, picking up the young girl who risked her secret to save the two.

"i...i don't know...after everything that I've seen so far...this just makes me feel more and more insane...however..." mark said looking at lily who was cradled in Zack's arms. "this girl just not only saved us...she is just like us, scared..." mark sighed as he smiled softly "ok, let's not tell people about this.." he said as than the sounds of footsteps could be heard again...the two ducked, Zack held lily close as mark was trying to keep quiet.

"hello?" a voice called out. The voice actually sounded like the person was concerned. The sounds of a group of people came closer "we wont hurt you...we just need to know your friendly"

"willy?" mark called out, recognizing the voice as he looked up. He saw that it was five or six guys with shotguns and rifles. The man who called out to him was a middle aged man who was balding with black hair. His face aged with wrinkles than made him more distinguished. His thin brown wire framed glasses were on the man's nose. "willy!" mark told Zack "come on, the reinforcements are here!" his southern accent came out as he said with excitement, running out of the small shack. The sheriff ran up to the group, holding the bat in hand. Zack carefully followed holding lily close. "Zack, meet the town's librarian….willy samples" mark said as willy nodded to Zack.

"pleasure to meet you, shame we met in these circumstances" willy said in his slight high pitched voice, adjusting his glasses. "we heard the explosions and wanted to make sure that nothing bad happened...well not like this" he saw lily in Zack's arms "is she OK?"

Zack shook his head at willy "no, she's just exhausted" he told willy, mark looking at Zack nervously.

"well, we set up a crisis center in the school come on we will take you there" willy said, the group escorted the three to the school.

after being escorted, Zack and mark were brought to the school's gym. Inside was reminiscent of the VFW. The only door that was open was the side door, the other doors were shut down. There was many people either sitting on cots or sitting against the walls in fear. There was people that were actually keeping things in order. Zack placed lily on a cot to rest, knowing that she was really tired. He placed a blanket on her and placed his jacket, his bag and gloves near by her. The pain shot through his chest, he clinched his chest and he began to breath heavily. Something in of him was stirring heavily, it was the same feeling as before with Zack killing the first warden. Roaring waters could be heard in his head as than more voices and inside of his head he was starting to stir in his head. He sat on the cot adjacent to lily as he was trying to stop the pain. He quickly went to his jacket and took out the pills, popping two in his mouth and than just next to lily on the floor. Mark came from behind, looking at Zack with slight happiness.

"Zack! You are not going to believe this...the buses they work!" mark told Zack as he was obviously very happy. "they have six buses and all fueled up and ready!"

"what's the catch?" Zack point blankly knowing that this would not be easy at all. He looked at mark with a face that said "please give me a break..."

the sheriff grinned more "that's the best part...it's all taken care of" he said as he motioned for Zack to go and talk to willy and see for himself. Zack walked off, leaving lily at the cot knowing that she needed to rest. The two walked to a group of men who were in front of a card table. In front of the group was actually a hand drawn map of the area, trying to figure out something.

"apparently, things are working out.."zack asked the balding man, hoping that mark was right. The man looked at Zack and smiled. "oh god, so there is nothing wrong..."

"they seem to work, gas tank is full and everything is in tip top shape!" willy said as was looking at the map "we are going to use all six buses to escape the school, pick up the people are at the VFW and try to leave the area..." willy told Zack as he was trying to explain the plan to him. The problem was that there was a lot of issues going on with it, where would they go? Will the buses be strong enough to handle the creatures? "where are we going to go after this? He asked the man who would have the answered.

"hey stop him!" a man screamed as a what appeared to be a pudgy middle aged man ran through the gym. He was wearing a lab coat with brown pants. He was balding and Grey hair. Zack knew who it was without trying. He ran after the man, knowing that he seen that man before. It was the man at the hotel. He barely had any ammo, he was still tired but it was something that he had to do…

as Zack was only halfway through the gym, the sounds of crashing and gunshots could be heard, followed by screams and the banging and swinging doors. He got to what appeared to be a hallway where there was a group of people that were on the ground, the doors that seemed to be open were two doors that seemed to be bolted up with a padlock "where did they go?" Zack asked one of the people as they pointed to the doors. He shook his head, thinking to himself "that was one of the dumbest questions I ever asked" he said shaking his head running u the stairs halfway till he heard the sounds of heavy breathing and forced footsteps from what appeared to be an out of shape person. It was the man as he ran down the hall another sound of a grunt of pain and the sound of footsteps could be heard

"ow! You little bitch!" the voice screamed as then the sounds of gunshots could be heard. Zack completely ignoring what a sane person who do and actually run towards the gunshots, there he saw that the man was actually slamming the doors of the school open looking for the person who hurt him. "you know that you cant hide little girl..."

"or maybe she was just stalling.." Zack said behind him, punching the guy in the face as the man was sent flying. He flew into a glass display case that had slightly off ash trays made but the sixth's grade art class but due to the circumstances there maybe a lot of kids that wont care. The man looked at him and said snarled "where is lily you fatfu..." as he said that the man actually aimed his gun and Zack just said "fuck" out of frustration. The man grinned as he than a gunshot went off, the man's arm was shot and lowered, dropping his gun.

"ow! God damn it!" the man said as he than tried to run off, only to be met with another punch to the face by Zack. The sound of footsteps could be heard, it was mark who's gun was still smoking.

"two against one, I suggest that you talk.." mark said as he kept his gun pointed at the man, who was smirking weirdly. It was as if he was not scared. "we don't want any trouble, just where is the girl?"

the man smiled as he pulled out a small remote, he pressed the button and threw it on the ground. "the boss said that it was best not to say anything, after all...everyone is going to die shortly" and just like that, a small button started blinking red with a rapid pace. Zack was nervous as he than realized what it could be "they get smarter as they die.." from the other side of the hall the sounds of things falling could be heard. "what you gonna do, help the girls or deal with little old me"

"zack, I dont like this, i'll stay here and you find lily" mark said keeping his gun aimed at the man. Zack nodded as he ran off.


End file.
